It is known to use clutch and rotary devices within automobiles to assist with steering applications. The known device include complicated hydraulic systems and rotational controls. Typically, an actuator is required to axially disengage a clutch plate to enable rotation for steering, and a secondary motor is used to apply a rotation force in order to execute the steering.